


An Act of Mercy

by ghasek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Execution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghasek/pseuds/ghasek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An account of the Executor's folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Mercy

“May my eyes be keen, lest I am subverted by treachery. May my arm be strong, lest I be subdued by treachery. May my aim be true, lest I fail to strike at the heart of treachery. May my resolve be adamant, lest I fall to treachery. In the name of the Empire, this I swear. I am the silent arrow. I am the final mercy. I am Death incarnate. I am the Executor of the Great Alternian Empire.”  
Before the Executor knelt a weeping troll, holding a beaten, bloodied, and broken corpse.  
 _The false prophet, finally brought to justice, he thought. Now for his treacherous cult._ His eyes gravitated down to meet that of the tear- and blood-soaked troll. Her clothes were stained with a bright crimson. The blood of mutants. Her own was revealed by her choice of clothing. Olive, the hue of the forest. Disgust roiled over him. _If accounts were true, the two were lovers. What kind of depravity possesses one to bed a mutant?_  
The Olive-blood met his gaze. Fear, sorrow, and anger were all present within that tearful glare. She knew her fate. And so did he. He drew his bow – and something gripped at his heart. _She was innocent. What crime had she committed? She was only misled, was she not? Then why was it necessary for her to die as well?_  
Darkleer remembered his oaths and pushed these thoughts and doubts away. This was not his decision to make. Soft fletching brushed against his cheek. “The kiss of death,” a former comrade from his military days once called it. It was time for him to deliver it.  
“Any last words, wretch?”  
No pleading. Only more weeping ensued in response. _Was this truly justice? Mercy? To kill a helpless victim of circumstance? Was he truly so decrepit as to murder her in cold blood?_  
No. He was better than this. His actions today would bring him dishonor, shame, and most likely the same fate that he refused her. _But mercy comes in different aspects._  
He lowered his bow. The olive-blood stopped weeping and looked up. _He would regret this decision for the rest of his life._  
“Go, before I change my mind. May the gods have mercy on my soul.”  
Dumbstruck, the acquitted troll looked upon him with wonder.  
 _“I said go!”_  
The olive-blood quickly clambered up to her feet, snatched a scrap of cloth, and ran. He would pay dearly for this.


End file.
